


Starry night

by SilverMaxwell (Endless_beginnings)



Series: the good stuff [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Late night stargazing, M/M, its JSUT FLUFF, its just fluff, so much love here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_beginnings/pseuds/SilverMaxwell
Summary: Part two of an anon request!This is the opposite of what I told you to do- prompt fillJohn can't sleep.The sky is beautiful tonight.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: the good stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Starry night

**Author's Note:**

> (this ones a favorite)

The notes to_ yesterday_ filled the air

John was stretched across the blue velvet armchair. His right leg dangled over one of the armrests while the other rested on the ground. Every so often he would slosh the carbonated drink in the glass bottle he held. His free hand supported his head as he watched the only other person in the room.

The partially closed curtains of the window let in rays from the soon to be setting sun. From where Paul sat on his hotel bed they framed him perfectly. As Paul looked down at his guitar the light framed his features, emphasizing the roundness of his cheeks and the occasional flutter of his lashes.

He could probably write a song about this, John thinks.

Of course, the quiet moment was interrupted from knocking at their door. Paul looked up and moved away from the light as he placed his instrument down to open it and John silently mourned the loss of the view.

Brian Epstein stepped in, giving a quick survey of the room and giving a nod in approval as he saw that it was neatly organized and their luggage was already packed up and placed against the wall.

“Remember”, He began “We leave early tomorrow for the next flight, so make sure to get a good night’s sleep” Eppy turns towards John as he says this. John gives him a cheeky smile in return. 

“So try not to do anything ridiculous,” He says as he takes a step back into the hallway.

John behaves. For a few hours.

They hadn’t closed the blinds of the window. 

From where John laid he saw the stars peeking through and suddenly the urge to _see_ them overcame him.

_Maybe_ he was purposely being loud as he got dressed.

Stomping about as he put on a pair of pants. Paul groggily lifted his head from his pillow to give John a glare. 

“What are you doing?” Paul croaked as he sat up. John finished putting on a pair of sandals and gestured to the window.

“Going out to see the stars” He answered.

Paul hauled himself up with the covers, reaching out to move the curtain and through squinted eyes looked into the sky.

His eyes widened as he took in the view.

That’s how the duo found themselves sneaking their way to the roof of their hotel.

As soon as he swung the door open a gust of fresh air hit John. He looked up and was met with a breathtaking sight. 

Hundreds and thousands of little lights. Decorating the dark sky in light shades of whites, blues, and reds. Clouds dotted the landscape and with the help of the moonlight made them a soft white.

_“Wow…”_ Paul breathed out behind him.

They walked towards the center of the roof, never once looking down from the vast and endless sky.

Paul craned his neck upwards as he slowly spun in place, trying to take everything in at once.

What John and he had called fresh air mere moments before now stung at his fingers. Thankfully, Paul had decided to put on a long-sleeved shirt and it effectively protected him sufficiently from the chill.

Paul looked down after a moment, turning towards John to strike up a conversation, only to pause.

John stood only a few feet away from him, rubbing at his arms where his short-sleeve failed to cover. Paul walked closer.

John searched the sky for any recognizable constellation as he brought his hands to his mouth to blow warm air onto them. He squinted upwards at a boxy-looking one. ‘Orion the hunter?’ He asked himself.

Or was it Ursa Major?. Now that he thought about it they all kinda looked the sa-

John was taken out of his thoughts as soon as he realized Paul had wrapped his arms around him.

“Should have brought a jacket", Paul told him with a smile. John answered back with a glare with no real heat behind it as he linked his arms over Paul’s shoulders. Placing a soft kiss to Paul’s forehead, grateful for the warmth he provided. Paul’s smile grew as he rested his head near the crook of John’s shoulder.

That’s how they stood, cuddled against each other with the universe before them. The world quiet save for the sound of the wind blowing past.

John breathed in the cold air and turned his head to look at Paul. There was enough light to see his awed expression clearly, he leaned in a little closer to see the stars reflecting in his eyes. To John, this was just as good as watching the sky.

John continued to stare until Paul seemed to sense him. Paul gave him a confused look and another smile. “What?” He whispered.

“Just admiring the view” He replied as he leaned in, Paul scoffed at him.

John moved his arm to hook a finger underneath Paul’s jaw so he would face him completely.

For a moment they stared into each other’s eyes, savoring the closeness they rarely had whenever they toured until Paul leaned in for a kiss.

It was a short, sweet one and soon it was followed by a second, a third, a fourth and even a fifth. The fifth ended with matching smiles.

“This is the opposite of what I told you to do”

Their heads snapped back to see Eppy, wearing a coat and holding the roof entrance open. He was giving them an unamused look. 

“How’d you know we were here?” Paul questioned as he pulled away from John, though the older didn’t remove his own arms. 

“A Maid saw you two walking towards here”, Eppy explained as he gestured behind him “Now get inside, it’s freezing out here and we still need to get up early”

“Oh, let us live a little Eppy” John complained but began to head back inside. 

As soon as Brian turned around to walk inside, John gave one last look into the night sky and stole one more kiss from Paul.

They entered back into the building.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! my Tumblr is https://silver-maxwell.tumblr.com or even leave one in the comments!


End file.
